Mutual Friend
by lostinlustnlove
Summary: The team travels to Seattle, Washington to find a man who takes girls from night clubs, keeps them over night and then dumps them like a piece of trash. What happens when someone very close to the BAU team becomes the next victim? Are they able to stop the unsub or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story for you guys, all the regular characters are in it, JJ, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, Strauss, Hotch, Emily. (beth makes a few small appearances)**

**Shipping's**** in this story: morgan/garcia rossi/strauss hotch/emily & maybe some others, idk yet.**

* * *

It was a normal Wednesday morning. 7 o'clock came along, Rossi was wide awake and didn't even have coffee in his system yet. He got out of his brand new Mercedes that was parked in the designated spot, grabbed his things, locked the car and walked through the empty car garage. He rode the elevator to the BAU floor. He enjoyed the quiet as long as he could. He put his things down in his office and walked to the coffee pot.

JJ woke up hung over, she knew it was a bad idea to go out drinking with her old college friends last night. She took a quick shower and threw on a black pencil skirt, a red shirt and black pumps, her hair was naturally straight so she didn't have to worry about doing her hair. She applied very little make up and was out the door.

Morgan had been up at 5, he worked out in his basement gym. After a good work out, he took a shower threw on jeans and a shirt and was off to Garcia's apartment. She had given him a key a while back, he was the only one who had a key.

'Baby girl, I'm home!'

'In here sweet cheeks.' He walked in her room.

'You look beautiful as always.' Garcia had lost a lot of weight, she was tired of being so chubby even though everyone told her day after day she was beautiful. She was now a size 6 and looked better than ever in her outfits

'Thank you, can you zip me up?'

'There you go, are you ready to leave?'

'Yeah, let me grab my bag and lunch and we'll go.'

Reid was up at the crack of dawn reading. He solved a few crossword puzzles then got dressed. He wore a dress shirt and a funky tie, with black pants, dress shoes and mix matching socks.

Hotch didn't need an alarm to wake him and Beth up, because they had Jack.

'Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! It's time to catch the bad guys!' Little jack jumped on to the bed.

'I'm up Jack; let's let Beth sleep a little longer.' He rolled over and kissed Beth's cheek and got up. Jack watched Aaron shave and brush his teeth.

'Daddy don't forget I am going over Kyle's house after school for homework help.'

'Alright, just call Beth when you are ready so she can pick you up. You want to do daddy's tie?' Hotch kneeled down and let Jack tie his tie.

'Thanks buddy, let's get you to Tyler's house.' Aaron loaded his truck and drove Jack to his friend's house so he can get to school; he then drove to the BAU.

Emily woke up late; she didn't have time to shower. She quickly got dressed and sped to the office.

Everyone finally reached the BAU, JJ set up the room for the new case they were handling. She told Hotch, Emily, Derek and Garcia to meet her in the conference room in 5. She knocked on Rossi's door,

'Good Morning Dave, we got a case. Meeting in 5.'

'Thanks JJ.' She was about to close the door, ' wait JJ!'

'Yeah?'

'Do you want some Advil? You look like you had a long night.'

'Yes if you have some.' He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Advil.

His eyebrow raised his eyebrow, 'Late night?'

'Yeah, I have a pounding headache.' He handed her a glass of water.

'Let's go catch some bad guys maybe that will make it go away.' He smiled at her as they walked to the conference room.'

'Good morning my lovelies, we have 3 girls dead in Seattle, Washington. Jordan Lazorus was our first victim, she was out clubbing and left with a very attractive guy. Found dead the next morning near the club she was at the night before. Stephanie Faulkner our second victim, same thing went clubbing and left with an attractive guy, found dead the next morning near the club she was at the night before. Kristen Graybard our last victim, once again clubbing left with a guy next morning found dead near the club. Now here's the gross thing, all 3 victims had no fingers when they were found. Local police said all 30 fingers were cut off with a steak knife.'

'What the hell?' Rossi said as he saw the pictures of the girl's finger less hands.

'Is there any description of the attractive unsub's appearance?' Emily asked.

'No, the club's security camera's didn't catch them leaving.' JJ answered.

'Is it the same club?' Reid asked trying to process the information.

'No, 3 different clubs.'

'Alright we are going to Seattle ladies and gentlemen. Wheel's up in 30.' Hotch said closing the file.

Rossi left his office, he decided to go visit Erin in her office. He softly knocked on the door and waiting for her to let him in.

'Agent Rossi, what do I owe this visit?' She sat back in her chair.

'Just checking on you. You have been quiet these past few weeks.'

Erin was dumbfounded, David Rossi was checking up on her. She looked at Rossi with a confused look. 'I have been quiet because I am calmer at home. My children are all home now.'

'That's good, how are the dealing with the divorce?'

'Agent Rossi, why are we talking about my personal life?' She sat up and rested her hands on her desk.

'Just wanted to start a conversation with you Erin.'

'It's Chief Strauss to you, and if I am not mistaken, you have to be on a plane soon. Where are you going again?'

'Seattle, Washington.'

'Well you should get going then.'

'It was nice talking to you Erin...I mean Chief Strauss.'

'Good bye David.' He smirked and left her office. He grabbed his go bag, and headed to the jet.

* * *

'When we get there, Emily and Dave go talk to Stephanie's parents, Morgan and Reid go talk to Jordan's parents. Um, and I will go talk to Kristen's mother.' Hotch gave his orders.

'Alone?' Rossi looked at him puzzled.

'Yeah.' The team broke into their separate groups while Rossi sat there and stared at Hotch.

'What is it?' Rossi finally asked.

'I dated Kristen's mom, years ago. We were set to get married, but things didn't go as planned.'

'What do you mean not as planned?'

'She left me at the altar.'

'Are you sure you are ok going alone?'

'I'll be fine.'

'Whatever you say.'

* * *

They landed in Seattle, JJ went to the local police department to set up and the rest of the team broke up and went to talk the families.

Emily and Dave went to talk to Stephanie's parents.

'Hi Mr. And Mrs. Faulkner, I'm Agent David Rossi and this is Agent Emily Prentiss we are from the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit, can we come in?'

'Is this about our daughter?' Mr. Faulkner asked.

'Yes it is Mr. Faulkner.'

'Please call me Nick, this is my wife Sophia, please come in.'

'Can I get you anything?'

'No, thank you.' Dave and Emily said in unison.

'Did Stephanie have a boyfriend?'

'No, she was focused on school and work.'

'Where did she work?'

'At the local diner.'

'Did she have any enemies? Did anyone have any problems with her?'

'No, everyone loved her. She was a great person; very nice to everyone she met.'

'Alright, we will call you if anything comes up, here's my card if you think of anything else please give us a call.'

That was relatively the same conversation that Morgan & Reid had with Jordan's parents. Next was Kristen's mom, Hotch took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

'Hi can I help you?'

'Hi, my name's Aaron Hotchner I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit.'

'Is this the same Aaron Hotchner that I left at the altar 20 plus years ago?'

'Yes it is, but I am here strickly on business. I have a few questions about your daughter, Kristen.'

'Sure, come in.'

'Sarah, did Kristen have a boyfriend?'

'No, she was always jumping around. But ever since she got pregnant 3 years ago, she stopped trusting men.'

'Did she have the baby?'

'Yes.'

'Did she have a job?'

'Yes, she worked at a doctor's office.'

'Did she go to school?'

'She put it off to the side; she wanted to be there for her son as much as possible.'

'Is there anything else you can tell me?'

'How have you been?'

'About Kristen, Sarah.'

'Aaron, I wasn't ready.'

'Sarah, I have a job to do, so if there is nothing else, I will be leaving.' Aaron stood up from the couch.

'Please don't go.' Sarah stepped in front of him.

'Good bye Sarah.' He moved to the side and walked towards the door.

'You were her father!' He stopped dead in his tracks.

'Excuse me?'

'I left you at the altar because I was pregnant; I had her 7 months later.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive, you were the first and only guy I had slept with at the time.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I knew you wouldn't come back.'

'Sarah if she was my daughter I would have helped you raise her, paid for child support.'

'Well it's too late now. I made it this far without you, she had a good life even during the pregnancy, the father of the baby visits, and he helps as much as he can.'

'I have to go. Good bye Sarah.'

Aaron drove back to the police station, trying to process what had just happened.

'How'd it go?' Rossi asked as they waited for the others to come.

'I'm a father.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'I'm a father Dave.'

'Aaron are you ok?' He put a hand on his shoulder.

'I went to talk to Sarah, and she told me Kristen was my daughter, she had me investigated and stuff. It makes sense; we had sex plenty of times before we got married. She said she was two months pregnant when we were supposed to get married, that's why she left me there.'

'I...I don't know what to say to that Aaron. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet her. I'm sure she was a great person.'

'I was a father and I didn't even know about her. What kind of father does that make me?'

'Aaron you are a great father to Jack.'

'I can't believe this is happening, I should have known better.'

'It wasn't your fault, you didn't know.'

'I should have ran after her.'

'Aaron I'm not going to sit here and listen to this bullshit. You didn't know there was nothing you could have done.'

'Fuck!' He slammed his hand into a wall.

'Why don't you go home and take a few days off?'

'No, I'll be fine.'

The team spent the rest of the day trying to figure who the unsub was. They had reached a dead end, everyone was exhausted, and they decided it was time to go back to the hotel room and sleep.

* * *

**what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1 in the morning, when Rossi's phone rang. He was actually trying to get some sleep but of course that wasn't going to happen.

_Son of a bitch!_ He cursed as he reached for his phone.

'Hello?'

'Dave.' Erin sniffed. He could hear her crying.

'Chief Strauss, what is wrong?' He never thought the Ice Queen ever cried, but he knew these tears were real. His heart broke a little when he heard her cry into the phone.

'It's Danielle.'

'Your daughter Danielle?'

'Yes.'

'What happened?'

'She's flying to Seattle to see some of her college friends for summer vacation. I told her not to go since I know what is going on. She isn't listening to me; she's flying in tomorrow afternoon. I don't know what I would do if something happens to her. I can't stop her Dave; I don't know what to do.' She sobbed into the phone.

'Chief Strauss, I need you to breath, stop crying and just breath.' He heard her exhale.

'Dave please help me.'

'Erin, please shut up for 1 minute.' There was a silence. 'Do you know for sure she is going to go to a club while she's here?'

'Obviously Dave! She is 21! She always goes out on the weekends to the clubs here, I'm sure she is going to go to the clubs there!' She snapped at him.

'How about this, I will pick her up tomorrow from the airport, sit her down and talk to her. I'll let her know what is happening. Ok?'

'She's my little girl, I can't lose her.'

'And you won't.'

'Dave?'

'Yes.'

'I'm scared.'

'I know you are Chief Strauss. But I promise you, I will get her home safety, I will personally bring her to your house myself.'

'Thank you Dave, I'll give her your number so she can contact you. I'll forward you her flight information.'

'Sounds good, please get some rest & Erin do not think about breaking. You are stronger than that.'

'Are you drunk right now?'

'I wish, I could go for a nice scotch right about now. I am sober as a priest.'

'You never talked to me like that before.'

'Consider this a onetime thing. Now go get some sleep & I will talk to you in the morning.' And with that, their conversation was over. David hated Erin but this was serious. He put all the anger and hatred aside; this was a young girl's life at risk.

The next morning the team, met downstairs for breakfast, Rossi broke the news to them.

'Guys, I have to tell you something that has come up.'

'With the case?' Emily asked.

'Sort of. I received a phone call last night, from Chief Strauss.'

'That bitch is so annoying!' Morgan interrupted.

'Hey Derek, how about you shut the hell up and let me finish!' Rossi screamed from across the table, everyone's eyes widen, he never yelled at anyone like that before.

'As I was saying, she has informed me that her 21 year old daughter Danielle is flying in to Seattle today. She is scared that something might happen to her. Now I know you all hate her, I will admit I strongly dislike her as well, but we have to look at Erin as a mother right now not as our boss. I have planned to pick up her daughter from the airport & talk to her about what's going on. She could possibly be the next victim.'

'What is Danielle doing here?' JJ asked.

'Just visiting friends, Erin told me she is 21 so she most likely will be going to the clubs.'

'So we have to watch her daughter now?' Emily asked.

'Well I'm going to see if I can get through to her, but I'm just keeping you guys in the loop. I have to go pick her up, if you need me, just give me a call.' Rossi took one last sip of his coffee, stood up and disappeared through the doors.

'Rossi is right, we have to look at Erin as a mother, she is scared and that is normal. We all know Erin and David are close in some ways. We owe them both our respect and that's what I hope you all give them.' Hotch said.

'Hotch are you serious about this?' Morgan asked.

'Yes, I am.'

'This is crazy.'

'You know what Morgan how about you pull that stick out of your ass. We are a team, a family, you heard Rossi, Erin is scared and we have to comfort her right now. We have to do everything in our power to keep her and her family safe. Erin is part of this family even though you treat her like shit. Now let's get to work and try to find this creep!' Hotch stood up and left the room. Everyone was silenced.

'I can't wait for this case to be over.' Morgan said

'What has gotten into them?' Garcia asked.

'We all know Erin and Dave have something.' Emily said.

'They both have a point, come on guys let's go.' Reid ended the conversation.

Meanwhile at the airport, Dave waited for Danielle; he had met her a few times over the years. He looked around and started to worry because he didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulders.

'Agent Rossi?' A tall, fair skinned blonde hair and blue eyes caught his attention.

'You must be Danielle.'

'Yes sir, my mother said you would be waiting for me.'

'Yeah, let's get you to your hotel, we can go get something to eat after you settle in and I'll inform you about what's going on.'

'Will I get to see my friends at all Agent Rossi?'

'Please call me Dave, if you let me talk to you for a little then yes you can see your friends. Just give me a few hours that's all I ask for.'

'Alright.'

'Let me take your bags, the car is over here.'

He put her bags in the truck and drove towards the hotel.

'Do you mind calling my mom and telling her that I have made it safely? We aren't on speaking terms.'

'Sure.' He dialed her number.

'Hello?'

'Erin it's me.'

'Dave, is she ok? Did my baby make it?'

'Erin, you need to relax, she is fine. I'm taking her to her hotel now.'

'Dave, please watch her. I can't lose her. My kids are my everything; they are all I have left. I love her so much!' She was unaware that Danielle was listening to every word her mother was saying.

'Erin, I won't let her out of my sight.'

'Thank you so much Dave. I know she hates me but tell her that I love her so much and I just never wanted her to get hurt.'

'I will.' He looked over at Danielle with a smile on her face. He hung up the phone and pulled into the hotel. She got checked in and David helped her bring the bags up.

'I know I promised your mom I would never let you out of my site, but if you need to change ill just stay in the hall.'

'No worries, there's no need for me to change. I'm ready to go and eat.'

'Sounds good, I know this local diner we can get something to eat.'

'Awesome, let's go.'

Dave & Danielle arrived at the diner, they placed their order and he began to tell her about what is going on.

'So the reason why you're mother bitched and flipped the shit on you is because there is a serial killer here in Seattle. He has killed 3 girls, all 21. He gets the girls from a club, he is supposedly very attractive, he dances and drinks with them, the girls leave with him and the next morning they are found near the club, with their fingers cut off. Your mom loves you very much and she is just watching out for you.'

'Why don't I just not go to the club he goes to?'

'Because he goes to different clubs every time.'

'I'm still going to go clubbing Dave. I'm not going to let this guy stop me from having a good time. I'm sorry but I won't.' Rossi had to stop and think for a second.

'I figured you would say that. I'm going to talk to my unit chief and see what we can do.'

'Ok, can I ask you something not related to the case at all?' Rossi took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the question.

'Sure.'

'Have you slept with my mother?' Rossi chocked on his sandwich.

'Um, no I have not slept with your mother.'

'Is she not your type?'

'I don't have a type, I just never thought about sleeping with your mother. Don't get me wrong your mother is very beautiful, the thought of me sleeping with her never passed my mind.' What had he gotten himself into.

'You're just her type.'

'What's that?'

'Italian, around her age, handsome, strong and smart. I'm surprised she hasn't thrown herself onto you.' Rossi chocked again.

'I think we should get you to your hotel.' He said trying to end this conversation as quick as possible.

The car ride to the hotel was quiet. Rossi was speechless with what he had heard today. He dropped off Danielle and headed back to the police station.

'Hey guys, you miss me?'

'How'd it go with Danielle?' Hotch asked.

'Uhm, it went well. She still is going to go clubbing.'

'Stubborn like her mother?'

'Aha, yeah. Anything new?'

'No, we talked to the friends of the girls, couldn't give much of a description. Tall, dirty blonde hair, nice ass. Mid 20's.' Emily said

'So we are looking for a tall guy who has a nice ass. Good description.' Dave said.

'What are you we going to do about Danielle?'

'I was thinking, JJ, Emily, Garcia and Morgan go to the club she goes to and we keep an eye on her and look for the guy.'

'He might not even be there.' Morgan spit out.

'Well if he is there then we can catch him, if not, that think of it as a night out.'

'I like the idea Dave, all the accidents occurred on Friday which is tomorrow. We'll find out the club Danielle's going to, you 4 will go inside, we 3 will stay outside.' Hotch said.

'Sounds good.'

'We have nothing else to work on, keep your phones on just in case something happens. We'll meet up tomorrow at 12 to finalize everything. Have a good night.' Hotch and the rest of the team spread out. The girls went shopping, Reid and Morgan went to a bar and Dave went up to his room. Rossi's phone rang,

'Hello?'

'It's me.'

'How are you?'

'I'm downstairs what room are you in?'

'313.'

Shortly after there was a knock on the door.

'I knew you couldn't stay home.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you all know, this isn't just a Rossi/Strauss story, I ship the other characters later on.**

* * *

'Shut up, I'm a concerned mother.' Erin pushed past him and put her things down then sat on the spare bed.

'We have planned for JJ, Emily, Garcia and Morgan to go the club with Danielle tomorrow. Me, Reid and Hotch will be stationed outside.'

'Sounds good to me.'

'She loves you Erin, you know that right?'

'Yes, she just does stupid things.'

'She's young, I'm sure you did some stupid things when you were young.'

'My past doesn't matter anymore. I'm tired, I need some sleep.'

'Alright, good night.'

Dave hadn't been able to fall asleep, as he stared at the ceiling, he heard Erin sniffing.

'Erin?' He whispered. 'Erin are you awake?'

She sniffed, 'yeah.' Then she started to sob.

Dave got off the bed and walked over to her bed, she scooted over and he sat next to her. 'Why are you crying?'

'I'm so scared, I really am.'

'You have every right to be scared, but we are going to protect her Erin. Please stop crying, I don't like seeing you like this.' He leaned over and wiped away her tears.

'Why are you being so nice to me?'

'Because I am a nice person.'

'Are you looking for a raise or something?'

'You do realize that I am a millionaire just from my books, the BAU pay check is like spending money for me. I'm being nice to you because even though you are a cold hearted bitch, I respect you.'

'Thank you?'

'I'm serious, I respect you and I have been given a lot of shit about this whole thing. But it's worth it.'

'Thanks David.' He leaned down and gave her a hug.

'Now get some sleep.'

'Can I ask you something?'

'The last time someone said that I almost chocked to death.'

'Can I sleep with you?'

'Erin this is not the right time or place. You are my boss so that really wouldn't work out. I think this the first time I have declined a lady sex.'

'Not like that you jerk, I mean in bed. Like actually sleep, not have sex.' She playfully slapped his chest.

'Oh, yeah sure. Let me put a shirt on so it's not awkward.'

'It's not awkward seeing you without a shirt; I've seen you shirtless before.' She got up and crawled into bed, totally forgetting the fact that she was only wearing a T-shirt and panties. Rossi secretly didn't mind, Erin was somehow attractive to him.

* * *

The next morning, Erin was practically sleeping on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her waist tightly. David's alarm rang and he shut it off without even opening his eyes. Erin moaned and pushed herself farther into his chest, placing a few light kisses on his bare chest.

'I don't want to wake up.' She whined.

'I know, but we have to.' There was a silence, and then both their eyes shot open, Erin looked up and saw David.

'Oh my god!' She screamed, David fell off the bed.

'What?'

'Oh my god, did I drink last night?'

'No... You asked to sleep in my bed.'

'Oh yeah.'

'Thanks for the chest kisses, haven't had those in a while.' He winked at her, as he threw on a shirt. There was a knock on the door; Erin quickly wrapped herself in the sheet.

'Good morning guys. What's up?' Aaron, Emily, Morgan and Garcia were in their pajama's in the hall way.

'We heard someone scre... Oh my god!' Emily couldn't finish her sentence when she saw Erin in the bed.

'This is not what it looks like!' Dave's cheeks turned dark red.

'You are sleeping with Strauss, that's why you were so nice to her & her daughter.' Morgan said

'No, she flew in last night and I had a spare bed, so I let her sleep here.'

'Why was she screaming then?' Penelope asked.

'Oh my god, you guys were having sex. EW, oh god. Ew.' Emily said.

'Sorry Chief Strauss didn't mean to interrupt your orgasm!' Garcia said.

'Guys, I was NOT in the middle of an orgasm, I did not sleep with David last night, just in the same room.' Erin walked up to the door.

'Sorry ma'am. We're going to go get dressed; we'll meet downstairs in an hour for brunch.' Aaron informed trying to stomach the fact that Dave definitely just fucked Erin.

'See you later.' Dave closed the door.

'Oh my god. I can't believe that just happened.' She covered her face with her hands and buried herself in his chest.

'If that's how you scream when you reach an orgasm, I would be so scared to have sex with you.' She looked up at him, trying to hide her smile. Then started laughing.

'For your information that is not how I scream.' She gave him a look.

'You know that's the second person to accuse me of sleeping with you.'

'Who was the first?'

'Your daughter.' Her eyes were about to pop out her head.

'What did you tell her?'

'I almost couldn't answer her, she asked me if I was sleeping with you and I was chewing on a burger and I almost chocked to death. I told her no.'

'She's just protecting me from getting another broken heart.'

'She told me I was your type.'

'Oh god she did?' She covered her face in embarrassment again.

'Yeah, didn't think you had a type.'

'You still let me stay in your hotel room after hearing that?'

'Yeah.'

'Why?' She looked at him confused.

'Because you're my type.' He said seductively.

'Oh yeah what's that?' She tilted her head to the side.

'Blonde and beautiful.' He leaned down and his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His hands slid down to her ass, giving it a tight squeeze, she let out a moan. His lips kissed her jaw, then her neck.

'David.' She barely could get his name out.

He pushed her backwards on to the bed. He lifted his shirt over his head; he took off her shirt. He took a minute and soaked in what was in front of him, Erin Strauss in a hotel room, practically naked. He crawled on top of her and kissed her collar bone, he moved down to her breasts, sucking and biting them both before making his way all the way down to her panties.

'Take them off!' She moaned.

'Your wish is my command.' He entered her in one deep thrust.

'Oh god Dave...that feels so good.' She grabbed on to the sheets. He leaned down and his lips found hers. He pushed himself deeper and deeper. They rolled all over the bed until they finally release themselves.

'We should get ready, they are waiting for us.' He said trying to catch his breath.

They quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

'You're right, that isn't how you scream when you have sex.' She slapped his arm as they reached the table. Everyone looked at each other trying to think of what to say.

'So, Chief Strauss, your daughter and her friends will be going to the club at 11, that's when Morgan, Emily, JJ and Garcia will go to the club. Dave, Spencer and I will be outside in the suv.'

'I want to come with you guys. I want to make sure my daughter goes to the club and leaves the club safely.'

'Ma'am that's not a good idea.'

'Aaron that is not a question, that's an order! It's my daughter and I will be there.'

'Fine, you and Dave will be in one Suv and Reid and I will be in the other. Is that alright?'

'That's fine.'

There were a few minutes of silence, everyone looked at each other.

'God damn it guys!' He dropped his silverware; it crashed on to the plate every one almost jumped out of their seats. 'Are you all going to stare at each other and talk behind me and Erin's back? We did not do anything. It's unbelievable how a man and a woman can share a hotel room that has two separate beds. It's fucking unbelievable how you all act so fucking immature!' He was screaming at them.

'Dave relax.' Erin put her hand on his arm trying to calm him down. He pushed her hand off of his arm.

'No Erin I will not relax. I'm sitting at a table with a group of children! These people are supposed to be catching serial killers and they are giving us looks because they think we had sex! Who gives a shit if we had sex? We are two adults! Are you fucking kidding me?'

No one answered.

'Dave , please calm down.' Erin tried again.

'You all need to grow the fuck up!' He slammed his fist on the table making a few glasses topple over..

No one said anything. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Erin stared at everyone.

'All he wanted was respect, what you saw this morning was nothing. David's right, you are all acting like children. I expect you to grow up by tonight because my daughter's life depends on it.' She threw her napkin on her plate and ran after Dave.

She saw him outside near the pool. 'David, are you ok?'

'No Erin, I'm not. I don't get how they could act like that. I was so close to telling them that we did have sex.'

'David, you can't tell them. Promise me you won't tell them.'

David didn't answer her he tried to walk away.

'Damn it David! Tell me you won't say anything! '

He turned around and walked back to her,' what every you say Chief Strauss.' He stormed off before she could answer him.

She walked back to the table, gave everyone a disappointing stare and walked back to her room. She wasn't surprised when she saw the room was empty. She took a bath and then took a nap. She was woken up by the sound of the door slamming. She turned over and saw Dave fuming; he walked to the mini bar without saying a word and opened a small bottle of vodka.

'I have a bottle of scotch in my suitcase; it was a thank you present for watching my daughter. It's much better than that vodka.'

'Thanks.' He mumbled after he found the bottle. He didn't even get a glass he drank straight from the bottle.

'Drinking your problems away isn't going to solve your problems. Trust me I know.' She got up from the bed and walked towards him. She took the bottle out of his hand and placed in on the dresser without saying a word.

'I know something that will though.' She said hoping he would get the hint. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. They made love until they realized that it was time to get ready for tonight.

'You're right that was better than scotch.' He said as he tried to catch his breath.

'I can't believe we are doing this.' Erin said as she pulled the sheet over her naked body.

'What? Having sex?'

'You realize you are having sex with your boss.'

'Yes but that's ok.'

'Of course it is David Rossi the sex machine would have sex with the president and wouldn't give a shit, let's go. We have to get ready.'

'What are you going to wear?'

'Jeans and a shirt.'

'Wear a dress.'

'Why?'

'Easy access.'

'We are not going to have sex in a suv. They are going to be listening.'

'So we will be quiet, you're the screamer.'

'Ok seriously let's get ready. I'm wearing a belt just in case you try something stupid.' She smiled at him as they finished getting dress.

* * *

**Reviews are fabulous. **


	4. Chapter 4

Erin and Dave met the rest of the team downstairs. Emily was wearing a red halter dress that showed just enough cleavage to make Aaron's jaw drop even though he was dating Beth; Emily always had a place in his heart. Garcia was wearing a purple strapless dress that outlined her curves perfectly. Morgan couldn't keep his hands off of her. JJ was wearing a little black dress that barley covered her breasts or ass.

'You ladies look beautiful.' Dave said.

'You look nice too Derek!' Erin added.

'Thank you Chief Strauss.' He smiled at her.

'We should get going, don't want to be late.'

Aaron and Reid got into the first suv, Dave and Erin climbed into the one behind them and JJ, Emily, Garcia and Derek got in the rental car. They made their way to the club, Aaron and Reid's car ride was silent. As for Dave and Erin's car that was a different story.

'Your hands are shaking.'

'I know.'

'Is it because you're nervous or because you want a drink?'

'I want a drink.' She bit her lip, her daughter could possibly the next victim and she wanted a drink. She started to cry.

'Hey, why are you crying?' _Stupid question Dave stupid fucking question! _

'I'm a terrible mother. I'm sitting here and I'm craving a drink. Meanwhile my daughter's life is in stake! What is wrong with me?' She sobbed into her hands.

'Hey, you're a great mother. Just because you want a drink right now doesn't mean anything. I don't need the water works; I need to focus on your daughter's life.' He reached over and rubbed his hand up and down her thigh giving it a light squeeze.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologize; everything is going to be ok. Look we are here already.'

Everyone got out and walked over to Danielle and her friends.

'Hi ladies, these four will be around the club. If you feel as if there is someone acting strange let one of them know. Try to act as normal as possible, drink dance have a good time.' Dave said to the girls.

'We will be outside keeping an eye out if anything happens just run out here and find one of us.' Hotch added.

'Be safe baby, I love you so much.' Erin gave Danielle a tight hug.

'I will mom, don't worry. Have fun with Mr. Italian.' Danielle winked at her mom. Erin gave her daughter 'the look.' Then walked back to the car with the rest of the team.

'So they are leaving around 2, after that we will head back to the hotel.' Aaron told Reid, Dave and Erin.

'Don't worry Chief Strauss, everything will be ok. You have nothing to worry about.' Reid put his hand on her shoulder.

An hour had passed since the girls entered the club, everything was normal. Around 12:30 things changed from normal to bad.

'Do you see her?' Emily said in the microphone.

'Negative.' Morgan and Garcia said together.

'Let me check the bathrooms.' JJ said.

A few minutes passed, which felt like hours for Erin.

'I got visual, she's fine Chief Strauss.'

Erin breathed a sigh of relief.

'Relax, she's ok.' Dave whispered. Erin smiled at him.

Around 1:45, one of Danielle's friends came running outside and to the park suv.

'What happened?'

'She was on the dance floor with a really hot guy and when the song ended I went to get her so we can get some drinks and she wasn't there.' Lana said as tears rolled down her face.

'What do you mean she wasn't there?!' Erin started screaming.

'Relax, stay here me and the guys will go in.' Rossi ran towards the club. 'Guys, we need to lock this club down. Where is Danielle?' He screamed into the microphone as he ran inside the club. 'Lock the club down, no one leave and no one comes in!' He yelled at the security. The club was on lock down.

'She's not in the bathroom.' JJ said.

'She's not at bar 1.' Emily said.

'Negative at bar 2.' Morgan said.

'Nothing at bar 3.' Garcia said.

The team searched everywhere but there was no sign of Danielle. Dave went outside to break the news to Erin.

'We can't find her.'

'What do you mean you can't find her?' She screamed at him.

'She's gone Erin.'

'No! You promised me you would keep her safe!' She screamed punching his chest until she collapsed in his arms crying. She dragged him to the ground; he rubbed her back trying to do anything to calm her down. He looked over at the rest of the team. They needed to find her and fast.

'I'm going to take Erin to the hotel, you guys go to the police station, and we need to find her. I want cars patrolling the area; I want everyone in that club questioned.'

'There are 400 people in that club Rossi.' Morgan said.

'I don't give a shit if there are 4000 people! You question everyone! Do you hear me?!' He screamed at him. 'We have to find her!' He walked back to Erin who was still on the ground crying.

'Let's go.'

'Where are we going?'

'Back to the hotel.'

'No, I'm staying here.'

'Erin we are going back to the hotel, you need your sleep. It's past 3 in the morning. I have them patrolling the area and questioning everyone.'

'I'm not leaving Dave.'

'There's nothing you can do here Erin!'

'I'm not leaving!'

'Get in the fucking car!' He screamed at her. She looked at him with her red eyes and stormed off to the suv. The only noise that came from the car was the sound of Erin crying.

'We're going to find her.' He said, waiting for a response but didn't get anything. Erin changed into her pajamas and crawled into the spare bed, she slid underneath the covers with a box of tissues. Dave tried to crawl into bed with her.

'Leave me alone, I don't sleep with people who lie to me.' She said to him.

'Erin we are going to find her. You can't give up hope already.'

'This isn't about me, you promised Dave! You promised me she would be safe!' She started to slap his chest again. He grabbed her wrist and threw them above her head, straddling her body in between his legs.

'Stop! Yes I promised, I know I broke that promise. But we have to stay positive. We have hundreds of men out there patrolling, everyone at the club is being questioned. We are going to find her. I want you to sleep, I need you well rested. First thing in the morning, we will be at the station. I just need you to sleep. Close those beautiful blue eyes and get some rest.' He let go of her wrists and whipped away her tears, and kissed her forehead. He laid down next to her; she scooted herself, placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him tightly.

'I'm scared.'

'I know you are. Close your eyes Erin.' And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Dave woke up to an empty bed, it was only 7:30. He knew exactly where Erin would be; he got dressed and headed down to the police station.

'Nice of you to join us Agent Rossi.' Erin said.

'We got anything yet?'

'No, there is no sign of the body near the club, 3 out of the 400 people saw Danielle leave with a man.' Emily said.

'They described him as tall and skinny, blue eyes. Mid 20's.' Reid said.

'Garcia are you sure there is nothing that links the three girls?'

'No sir.'

'Damn it, what are we missing?' He slammed his fists on to the table.

'I don't get why you are so upset about this David, it is my daughter that is missing not yours.'

'Sorry, should I be happy about this or something? I am just as upset as you are. She was taken right under our noses!' He threw a file across the room.

'Dave, go outside, take a break.' He stormed out of the room.

'Garcia, I want you to look over the girl's files again. There has to be something that we missed.' Aaron said. 'Erin, go and talk to Dave please.'

'David, why are you so upset about this?'

'Erin go away, I don't want to talk to you.'

'I'm not going anywhere tell me what is bothering you.' She pushed him lightly against the brick wall.

'I don't want to talk to you.' He pushed her to the side and walked back inside.

'Dave, I just got a call from our hotel, a package was just sent there addressed to us. I sent Reid and Morgan to pick it up and bring it here.'

'I think I found something.' Garcia said as she walked into the room.

"What is it?'

'All three girls had signed on to facebook the night they were kidnapped.'

'To post a status or something?

'No, this was after they were kidnapped, Jordan was last seen around 2:30 am, she signed on at 4:17 am, her body was found 3 hours and 13 minutes later. Stephanie was last seen at 3:30 she signed on at 5:22 am her body was found at 7. Lastly, Kristen last seen at 4:15, signed on at 6:40, body found at 8.'

'Did they post anything?'

'Not that I can see.'

'Erin, does Danielle have a facebook?'

'No, all she has is an email account. She didn't want her college finding out about her life out of school.'

'Garcia, check and see if there was activity when they signed on. Check Danielle's email also.'

'Here's the package guys.' Morgan handed Rossi the cardboard box. He opened it, to find a letter addressed to Erin.

'What's it say?'

'Erin, don't worry about your precious Danielle, she's still alive... for now. She is a lot more fun than the other girls. I'm going to take my time with her. P.S how are Megan and Adam?' Rossi read out loud.

'How was this delivered?' Aaron asked.

'The mailman delivered it.' Reid answered him.

'Try to track it, check for fingerprints, hairs, fibers anything.' Rossi said.

'I need to get home; I have to be with my kids.'

'I'll take you to the hotel and to the airport.' Rossi said. 'Call me if you get anything.'

'We're going to find her Erin. You can't give up hope now.'

'Don't talk to me David. I just want to go home and be with my kids. They are all I have left.'

'You have me.'

'I don't want you. I want Danielle. I want my baby back!' She started to cry into her hands.

'We're going to find her Erin. Maybe it's best that you go and be with your kids. '

'Fuck you! You don't know what's best for them! I do! I'm their mother!' She screamed at him.

'Erin, relax, breath, stop yelling.' They pulled up to the hotel.

'Go fuck yourself David, this is all your fault.'

'Maybe if you put the bottle down and controlled your kids better this wouldn't be happening! 'He said before realizing what he said. Erin looked at him with tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry Erin, I didn't mean it.'

'Yes you did, and you're right.' She got her things together, without saying a word to David.

'Erin, I'm sorry.'

'Drop it David. Let's go, I have to get to the airport.' She started to walk towards the door but David wrapped his arms around her tightly, she placed her hair in his chest and sobbed.

'We're going to find her, I promise you.' He buried his head in to her neck. She pulled away, gave him a soft kiss on his lips, and wiped away a few tears that had fallen on his cheek.

'Don't make promises that you can't keep.' She got her things into the car and headed to the airport. He gave her a hug and a quick kiss and she disappeared in the airport.

'So the girls didn't post any statuses or pictures on their accounts. Danielle's email account was clean, nothing was sent out. She got a few emails from a few stores she shops at but other than that, that's it.'

'Do you think they signed on from a computer at the unsub's place?' Emily asked.

'No, they signed on from their phones.' Garcia said.

'What about Danielle's phone? Can't we track that?' Morgan asked.

'She didn't have it on her. She forgot it at the hotel.' Rossi said.

'Let's think about what he did to the bodies, he cut off the fingers, a sign that he didn't want to be touched? 'Reid said.

'Maybe a violent and abusive past.' Rossi suggested.

'Garcia looks for people with an abusive childhood.' Aaron said.

'His mother could have been abusive. The mom could have been an alcoholic.' Rossi said.

'The list has been narrowed down to 3 guys. Mike Newton 24, John Mitchell 25 and Isaac Bolton 23.'

'Good job Garcia.'

'Wait! John Mitchell is a mutual friend with Kristen, Jordan and Stephanie. Oh my god, I'm so stupid.'

'Why?'

'Kristen, Jordan and Stephanie added John as a friend the night they were kidnapped. I'm sending his address to your phones now.'

'We have to consider the fact that Danielle might still be alive. We go in with extreme caution.' Hotch said.

'Sir, there is a John Mitchell on the line asking to speak to a negotiator.' A police officer said to the team.

'Hello, this is Special Agent David Rossi, is this John?'

'Yeah.'

'Alright John, what can I do to make this situation better?'

'How about you get the fuck off my property first?'

'We can't do that yet John; you have something that we want.'

'Oh yeah, the girl.'

'Yeah, is she alright?'

'She is great. You know she is a good fuck.' Rossi's heart dropped after hearing that she was raped.

'I would like to speak to her.'

'D-D-Dave, I'm so sorry.'

'It's alright sweetie, just relax, I'm going to take care of everything. Are you hurt?'

'No, I'm scared. Please help me.'

'I will baby, I will.'

'Why are you lying to her Dave? She isn't going anywhere.' He chuckled then hung up the phone.

'Damn it.' He smashed the phone on to the table.

'At least we know she is alive.' Reid tried to calm Rossi down.

'That's not the point, he raped her! He fucking raped her.' He screamed at Reid.

A few hours and a few phone calls later Hotch decided it was time to go in.

'Rossi and I will go through the front, Morgan and Emily you and Morgan go through the back.' Everyone got their things together and they slowly made their way to the house. When they entered, the kitchen and living room was clear, all four of them made their way up the stairs Hotch entered the first bedroom that was empty, Emily entered the office that was also clear, Morgan searched the bathroom but that was also clear. Rossi opened the door to the second bedroom and pointed his gun to the corner of the room where John was holding a gun to Danielle's head.

'Well, look who it is Agent Rossi, here to save the day.' John smirked at him evilly.

'Put the gun down John. We all know that you don't want to hurt her, she is just a little girl.' Rossi said, as the rest of the team entered the room.

'You just want to save her because she's Chief Strauss' daughter. If it was another girl you and the rest of the team wouldn't have made such a big deal.'

'That's not true.' Hotch said.

'Yes it is, stop lying!' John screamed

'There's no way out of this John, just put the gun down.' Morgan said.

'Shut up!'

'John, I'm not going to ask you again. Please put the gun down.' Rossi asked him again. Suddenly John lifted the gun from Danielle's head and pointed it to the group of FBI agents and the sounds of guns going off echoed in the room and red blood stained the carpet.


	6. Chapter 6

Rossi lowered his gun and placed it back in the holster, Danielle looked over her shoulder to make sure John was dead and ran over to Dave.

'Thank you.'

'I told you I would protect you.' He whispered into her ear as she sobbed in his shoulder.

Meanwhile 5 feet behind him, Hotch laid on the floor with a bullet wound in his arm.

'We need medics now!' Morgan screamed. Emily was leaning over him applying pressure to his wound. Hotch hissed trying to contain the pain.

'I'm sorry Hotch, you lost a lot of blood and I can't let you lose any more.' Suddenly his eyes rolled back behind his head.

'Hotch! Stay with us! Come on man.' Morgan said as he placed his hands on top of Emily's and pushed down harder. The paramedics entered the room, loaded him in to the ambulance.

'I'll ride with him.' Emily said as she jumped into the back of the ambulance.

'Dave we have to get Danielle to the hospital as well.' Morgan said.

'Alright, Danielle you have to go get check out.' Dave said to Danielle who was shaking in his arms still.

'Can you come with me please?'

'Do you want one of the girl's to come instead?'

'No, I need you. You are the only one who can protect me.'

'Alright, let's go. I'll go with her, take care of things here. I'll call you when we finish things.' Dave said to Morgan and then disappeared into an ambulance.

'Dave, where's my mom?' Danielle said as she lay on the hospital bed.

'She is back home with your brother and sister.'

'Oh.' Danielle looked away, trying to hold her tears back.

'Danielle, what's wrong sweetie?' He leaned over and whipped away a tear that had escaped from her eyes.

'It's nothing.'

'It's something, if it's making you cry it has to be something.'

'I just thought my mom would be here, I thought she cared about me.'

'She does, she loves you very much. But John sent us a letter and he asked about your brother and sister and she felt that she needed to be back home to protect them. You have me here protecting you, but there is no one at home protecting your siblings.'

'Hi Danielle, I'm Doctor Bendy, I have the results of your tests and x-rays. Everything looks fine, just some cuts and bruises, but you don't need any stitches. You can leave whenever you are ready.'

'Is she able to fly doctor?'

'Yes, I recommend sleeping when you get home, the flying and what you have experienced will make you extremely tired.'

'Family of Aaron Hotchner?' The doctor walked into the waiting room.

'That's us.' Emily said shooting up from her seat.

'He lost a lot of blood, but he is strong. Luckily the bullet didn't hit anything major. He is being moved into his room.'

'Will he be able to leave?'

'He can leave the hospital tomorrow, as long as everything is ok. But I want him to stay close for the next 2 days just to make sure. If he has no problems, he can go back to Quantico.'

'When can we see him?'

'He should be in his room in a few minutes; you can make your way up shortly. Have a good day.' Emily breathed out a sigh of relief. The team waited five minutes then made their way up to his room.

'Hey, how you feeling?' Emily said.

'A little sore, how's Danielle?'

'Dave said everything looks great, he is going to bring her back to Erin tonight.' Reid said.

'Good, I have to stay here for a few days; I want you all to go back to Quantico.'

'Hotch, we are all going to go back, except for Emily, she is going to stay here. You aren't 100% yet.' Morgan said.

'Fine, has anybody called Beth and Jack?'

'Yeah, I talked to Beth, told her what happened. She said get back soon and she will take care of everything with Jack.' Emily said.

'Alright, well you guys go back home with Dave and Danielle, we'll see you in a few days. Morgan you're in charge until I come back.'

'Are you ready to see your mom?'

'Yeah, I guess I have to admit that she was right and I was wrong.'

'Yeah, but your still a kid, you just wanted to go out and have fun. There is nothing wrong with that.'

'At least someone understands me.'

'I do understand you, but I also understand your mom. No one was wrong in this situation.'

'Wow, your kids must love you.'

'I don't have any kids.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'It's alright, but if I did, why would they love me?'

'Because you don't automatically take the adults side. You listen to both sides.' Dave let out a quiet chuckle as he pulled into Erin's drive way.

'We're here.' He got Danielle's bags and walked to the front door.

'Danielle!' Erin screamed as she threw open the door, wrapping her arms around her daughter tightly. 'I'm so happy you're okay.'

'Thanks mom. But I'm really tired. I just want to take a shower and go to sleep in my own bed. We can talk about everything tomorrow.'

'Alright.'

'Thanks again for everything David.' She gave him a quick hug then walked upstairs. David started walking towards the door.

'Dave wait.' He stopped and turned around. She slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck. 'Thank you Dave.'

'I never break my promises Erin.' She unwrapped her arms and looked at him.

'I'm sorry for being such a bitch.'

'It's alright. I better get going, it's late and I'm sure you're exhausted.'

'Don't go.' She whispered.

'Erin, I have to, I have work in the morning.'

'Please, just stay for the night.' She held his hands and gave them a tight squeeze.

'Emily, you didn't have to stay back. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.' Aaron said as he tried to get in bed.

'I promised Jack that I would never leave your side, I'm not going anywhere Hotch.' She said as she pulled up the covers to his chest.

'I miss Jack, we have been hanging out a lot lately, and I don't want him to think he is alone.'

'I'm sure he knows that, how are you and Beth?'

'We are doing really good. I'm thinking about taking the next step.'

'Which is?'

'Marriage.'

'Wow, that's great. She is a great girl, she is great with Jack. She is a good cook too. Do you know that she asked Dave to give her cooking lessons?'

'Are you serious?'

'Yeah she goes over there once a week or so and he teaches her something. I wouldn't want her learning from anybody else, he's a great cook.'

'Very true, you need some sleep. We have had a long day.' She sat down on the couch; Hotch could see that she was very uncomfortable.

'Come sleep in bed with me. It's big enough for the two of us.' Emily didn't question him, she slid underneath the covers and was sleeping by the time her head hit the pillow. Hotch slid over, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead and fell asleep quickly.

David collapsed on the bed next to Erin, both trying to catch their breath.

'I think I want you to stay more often.' Erin said rolling on her side to face Dave who had drops of sweat on his forehead.

He let out a light chuckle, 'What do you think Danielle and the rest of the kids would think?'

'They are going to be happy to know I found my type of guy. But promise me, you won't leave me like their father did.'

'I promise.'


End file.
